Mixed Hope Book 1:Darkness Rising
by Ranting-Bookworm
Summary: Two kits are destined for greatness, but evil decides to fill their path with tragedies and obstacles. Will the two cats fulfill their destiny of hope to save the clans or will they collapse under the pressure and let the clans fall to ruins?
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **WILLOWSTAR-**silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY **STONEHEART-**long-haired, mottled gray tabby tom with sharp green eyes

MEDICINE CAT **BRIGHTCLOUD-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**BLOSSOMHEART-**dark cream she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

**FOXCLAW-**dark ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, FIREPAW**

**THRUSHTAIL-**golden-brown tom with white paws

**ROCKFOOT-**black tom

**APPRENTICE, SORRELPAW**

**BERRYPELT-**cream colored she-cat

**SNOWHEART-**white tom with black ears, tail and paws

**MOUSESHADOW-**lithe brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SWEETPAW**

**FERNFEATHER-**light-gray she-cat with one white paw

**THORNWHISKER-**small brown-tabby tom

**DUSKFERN-**black she-cat

**MINTFLOWER-**light-gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

**DUSTCLAW-**dark-gray tom

**APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW**

**LEAFPELT-**light brown tabby she-cat

** OWLPELT-**dark brown tabby tom

**OAKFOOT-**mottled gray tom with one dark brown paw

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**SANDPAW-**pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**FIREPAW-**ginger tom with green eyes

**SORRELPAW-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**SWEETPAW-**pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes, blind in one eye

**PETALPAW-**light-gray she-cat with white patches

**BUMBLEPAW-**golden-brown tom with darker stripes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**REDHEART-**dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

(mother of Whitekit, white she-cat with ginger and

black patches on forehead and tail with icy-blue eyes,

and Palekit, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with

white paws and piercing green eyes)

**CINDERCLOUD-**gray she-cat with white flecks

(mother of Silverkit, silver she-cat with blue eyes,

Brackenkit, golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes,

and Songkit, ginger tom with barely noticeable darker

stripes and green eyes)

**LILYFLOWER-**silver she-cat

(expecting Dustclaw's kits)

**FLORA-**small brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly,

former rogue

(expecting)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**APPLEFOOT-**ginger tom

**ROBINTAIL-**golden she-cat with white underbelly

**POPPYHEART-**tortoiseshell she-cat with white ears

**CLOUDFUR-**white tom

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **DAWNSTAR**-cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY **TOADCLAW-**light brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT **SHIMMERHEART-**light ginger she-cat with white patches and white paws

WARRIORS **ROSEWILLOW-**red-brown she-cat

**HONEYCLOUD-**golden tabby she-cat

**RAINFALL-**silver tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW **

**MUDPATCH-**white tom with a brown patch on his back

**BROWNCLAW-**dark-gray tom with brown paws

**NIGHTSHADE-**black tom with white paws

**SQUIRRELLEAP-**ginger tom with long legs

**BRAMBLELEAF**-dark-brown tabby she-cat with prickly fur

**SORRELSHADE-**golden she-cat

**BRINDLEFALL**-light-brown tom

**IVYWHISKER-**black, brown and white tom

**DOVEFEATHER-**light-gray tom

**PETALSHINE-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**FALLINGMIST-**blue-gray she-cat

**LITTLEBERRY-**small white tom with black patches

**ROWANFALL-**ginger tom with white spots

QUEENS **MILKPOOL-**white she-cat with light-gray patches

** SMOKEFEATHER-**dark-gray she-cat with black paws

**BLUEFLOWER-**blue-gray she-cat

ELDERS **STORMFOOT-**black tom with gray paws

**BLACKSTORM-**brown tom with black splotches

WINDCLAN

LEADER **SWIFTSTAR-**white tom with ginger stripes with green eyes

DEPUTY **BREEZEWHISKER-**brown tom with black spots

MEDICINE CAT **GOLDENFEATHER-**golden she-cat with white patches

**APPRENTICE, REDWHISKER**

WARRIORS **ROSEFROST-**dark ginger she-cat with white flecks

**RUNNINGSONG-**brown tom

**RABBITLEAP-**white tom

**APPRENTICE, MINTPAW**

**BREEZESHADE-**black tom with brown spots

** WHITETALON-**brown tom with white paws

**APPRENTICE, SPECKLEPAW**

**LEAFFLOWER-**cream colored she-cat

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

**ASHFEATHER-**gray she-cat

**DAPPLEWING-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**HEATHERCLOUD-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

**AMBERLIGHT-**light-brown she-cat

**BRIGHTPOOL-**pale ginger she-cat with unusually bright blue eyes

**MOTHFUR-**golden she-cat

**TINYCLAW-**tortoiseshell she-cat with small paws

QUEENS **SPOTTEDSONG-**white and brown she-cat with a pretty dappled coat

**NIGHTFALL-**white she-cat with black streaks

ELDERS **RUSHINGBREEZE-**blue-gray tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **WAVESTAR-**gray and white tom

DEPUTY **RIPPLESHADE-**dark-gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **PEBBLESPLASH-**light-gray she-cat with a streak of white on her muzzle

WARRIORS **SPLASHFEATHER-**brown she-cat with white patches

**SUNWILLOW-**pale ginger she-cat

**MINNOWFOOT-**gray tom

**SKYLILY-**white she-cat with ginger patches

**STONECLAW-**dark gray tom

**SILVERCREEK-**silver-gray she-cat

**LAKESPLASH-**black she-cat with ginger flecks

**STORMHEART-**gray tom with white spots

**APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

**PETALSHINE-**light brown she-cat

**MISTPOOL-**light gray she-cat with white patches

**APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW**

**BIRCHTAIL-**brown tom

**DAWNWILLOW-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**FEATHERPOOL-**silver she-cat

**RAINCLOUD-**gray tom with darker flecks

QUEENS **LITTLEFERN-**pale ginger she-cat

ELDERS **LIONFANG-**golden-brown tom  
** PATCHSTORM-**brown, black and white tom

**LEAFSTREAM-**ginger she-cat with dappled coat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**SUNNY-**golden she-cat with amber eyes

**RAINY-**black tom with light gray spots and yellow eyes

**MISTY-**silver she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! (Neither does my friend who helped me make this) **

**This is our first story, so please review and give constructive feedback!**

Prologue

"Push harder!" A silver she-cat was commanding. A groan came from in front of her, a dark ginger she-cat was laying in the shallow dip of the cave floor.

A tiny bundle slithered onto the ground, the silver she-cat was instantly lapping at the kit, releasing it from the sac.

"You're doing great, Red Sky." An encouraging murmur came from the big white tom with broad shoulders that was licking her ears.

"Oh Snow Peak-…" A spasm interrupted Red Sky as she let out a yowl.

Another kit slipped onto the ground.

"Two beautiful she-kits!" A light-brown tabby queen with her three kits bundling around her paws mewed with triumph.

"What will you name them?" Snow Peak asked gently.

Red Sky looked up with tired blue eyes. "I would like her to be Pale Wing." She gently nosed the tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with white paws.

"How about you name this one White Wind?" The silver she-cat suggested.

"Perfect, thank you Silver Cloud." She replied looking at the white she-kit with ginger and black patches on her forehead and tail.

The two kits started wailing for milk as Red Sky guided them towards her belly. They began suckling as Red Sky lay down, exhausted.

As the cats began retreating to their dens, a very pale gray tom with sightless blue eyes sprinted over.

"A prophecy must be fulfilled if we are to survive! Listen carefully, the hearts of storm and breeze must unite, but not without another tragedy. For their sake, they must hold each other high to conquer the evil that destroys from within!" The tom hissed.

The queen sat up startled, and gazed around. Snow Peak was lying calmly with his tail wrapped around his paws.

No one else seemed to hear it. Red Sky thought.

"What do you mean?" She hissed back, but the tom had already vanished.

"What ?" Snow Peak gazed puzzled at her.

"Nothing." Red Sky mumbled as she settled into a more comfortable position, careful not to disturb her kits. Darkness fell over her as she slid into sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

A mouse scurried through the thick undergrowth and stopped on a tree root, it gazed around. Downwind of the mouse, a two moon old tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded through the forest, prickling her ears for sounds of prey and jaws parted to taste the air.

Palekit had scented the mouse and had pinpointed it, now under a few withered ferns. She started stalking it and was careful to set her paws down gently.

_My first mouse!_ Palekit thought gleefully. _Wait 'till I tell Whitekit_! A distant call rippled through the air, scaring the mouse back into its hole.

"Palekit!"

The voice called.

"Palekit!"

The voice called again.

Palekit opened her eyes, blinking sleep from them to see a white she-cat with ginger and black patches on her forehead and tail with icy-blue eyes, leaning over her. "Come on! Let's go explore the camp!" Whitekit mewed excitedly. "Can't you go by yourself?" Palekit grumbled. Whitekit's eyes grew wide with dismay.

"I'm not allowed to! Redheart said I had to go with you."

"I don't want to!"

"Please? Just this once?"

"All right." Palekit muttered, getting to her paws.

They were just about to head out of the nursery when Redheart held out a tail to halt them. "Where are you going?" Redheart asked. "Outside!" Whitekit chirped. "You'll stay in camp won't you?" Redheart fretted. "Of course!" Palekit promised.

Redheart kept gazing at them anxiously as they padded out into the clearing. Palekit heard Cindercloud, the gentle queen who was about to kit in about 2 moons, soothing her mother. "It's alright, they'll be fine, they're only going out into camp."

It was sunhigh and the clearing was buzzing with cats. The warm sun seemed to seep into her pelt, filling her with warmth.

"Hey you two!"

Palekit jumped and let out a startled squeak as she cannoned into Whitekit. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes strode across the clearing from the elders den towards them.

"You're finally out of the nursery!" The tortoiseshell exclaimed. "I'm Sorrelpaw."

_She's so big!_ Palekit thought. "Do you like being an apprentice?" Whitekit asked curiously. Sorrelpaw responded instantly. "Of course! But, being a warrior is so much bett-." She was cut off.

"Sorrelpaw!"

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll tell you next time." Sorrelpaw said quickly before rushing off to join a pale ginger she-cat, a cream colored she-cat, and a black tom.

"Mouse dung!" Palekit exclaimed. "And just when we were getting to the good part too!" Whitekit added. "Whatever, let's keep exploring!"

They padded to the nearest den, it smelled of sweet and bitter herbs. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes peered out as they went closer. She smiled sweetly and meowed "Hello, Palekit and Whitekit, this is the medicine cat den." "Who are you and how to you know our names?" Whitekit blurted out.

"I'm called Brightcloud, and I'm your mother's littermate. I was also at your kitting. Would you like to meet the elders?"

"Yes!" Palekit chirped.

She led them to a tree trunk and slid inside. They followed more cautiously and the scent of more cats drifted over her.

"What have you got here?" A voice rasped.

Palekit looked up. There were four elderly cats looking down at her and her sister. She suddenly felt very small, she stretched up trying to appear bigger.

"Hi!" Whitekit squeaked.

"Hello, would you three like to join us for a story?" A golden she-cat with a white underbelly purred.

"Thanks but I don't have time, I'm making a poultice for Blossomheart's paw." Brightcloud replied.

"Can we?" Palekit asked looking at her with big green eyes .

"Of course you can." This time a pure white tom answered as Brightcloud left them alone with the elders.

"My name is Robintail." The golden she-cat introduced. "And that is Cloudfur." She nodded towards the white tom. "That is Poppyheart and Applefoot." She flicked her ears towards a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with black ears and then towards a ginger tom.

"Well now, you see there was a time when I was a newly-made warrior. An ignorant dog wandered onto Thunderclan territory. But boy, I gave it a scare! It ran away with its tail in between its legs! It was so scared, I almost felt sorry for the stupid mutt." Robintail began.

Just then, Whitekit's jaws gaped in a huge yawn.

"Looks like it's time to head back to the nursery." Poppyheart purred, stifling an mrrow of amusement.

"But I don't want to go!" Palekit objected.

"We can tell more stories after you rested." Applefoot rasped.

Sighing, Palekit padded towards the nursery with Whitekit. A yowl made them stop.

"Windclan are….. attacking!" A cream colored she-cat panted as she crashed through the thorn barrier.

A silver-gray she-cat who was lying in the shade of highledge, was instantly on her paws and demanded "Where?"

_That must be Willowstar!_ Palekit thought in awe.

"They're barging through the forest! They aren't even trying to hide!" Spat a dark-gray tom who rushed in after the she-cat with a small golden-brown tom with darker stripes – most likely an apprentice –.

"Order the patrols!" Willowstar commanded. "I'll take one patrol, Stoneheart you take another, Dustclaw take a third and Duskfern you take a fourth. Pick your own cats, take four each. The rest of you, guard the camp."

Willowstar called out "Fernfeather, Thornwhisker, Mouseshadow and Sweetpaw. Come with me!"

A light-gray she-cat, a small brown tabby tom, a small brown tabby she-cat and a light ginger she-cat with one cloudy eye gathered together and slid out of camp following Willowstar.

Palekit and Whitekit wandered up to Stoneheart and demanded "Can we come?"

Stoneheart chuckled softly and purred " Maybe when you're apprentices."

Palekit spat crossly "But, that's like four moons!"

"Palekit, Whitekit!" Redheart called frantically.

"We're here!" Whitekit answered.

"Don't bother Stoneheart! It's time you came back to the nursery!" Redheart scolded.

She rushed over and nosed them back to the nursery, ignoring their cries of protest. Palekit barely heard Stoneheart calling "Berrypelt, Snowheart, Mintflower and Petalpaw, come with me!" A cream coloured she-cat, a white tom with black ears, tail and paws, a light gray she-cat and a light gray she-cat with white patches followed Stoneheart out of the camp.

"Foxclaw, Firepaw, Bumblepaw and Owlpelt, come with me!" A dark gray tom called. A dark ginger tom, a ginger tom, a golden-brown tom with darker stripes and a dark brown tabby tom followed him out.

"Oakfoot, Leafpelt, Blossomheart and Sandpaw, come with me!" a black she-cat called. A mottled gray tom with one dark brown paw, a light brown tabby she-cat, a dark cream she-cat and a light ginger she-cat rushed after her.

Getting one last look at the clan, the two kits tumbled into the nursery, protesting.

"Let's play with a moss-ball!" Whitekit suggested.

"I thought you were tired!" Palekit exclaimed.

"I was, but then the battle woke me up!" she admitted.

"Oh well! Let's play!" Palekit mewed before bouncing away to make a moss-ball. Whitekit chased after Palekit and took a flying leap onto her sister's tail.

Palekit squealed in delight, whirling around and leaped onto Whitekit's shoulders. The two kits tussled around, sending the moss flying everywhere.

"Palekit, Whitekit!" Redheart sighed, her tail tip twitching with annoyance.

"We're sorry." The two kits hung their heads in shame, their fur fluffed up everywhere.

"Come here!" Redheart mewed, dragging them over. Flattening their fur, she scolded them between licks "You should know better by now! You're the oldest in the nursery!"

"More like only ones in the nursery." Whitekit muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" They mewed.

"Attack!"

A voice yowled. Three Windclan cats barged into camp, fur bristling and teeth bared.

The remaining two warriors and apprentice ran out into the clearing yowling a challenge.

"Filthy rabbit-eaters!" The first tom –a golden-brown tom with white paws- spat.

The three Thunderclan cats leapt onto two of the Windclan cats, leaving one free. After a thought, the tom sped to the nursery and swatted aside a panicking Redheart easily.

"REDHEART! HELP!" Palekit screeched as the tom scooped her up in his jaws. Pain pierced her pelt as she was grabbed roughly. Her eyes widened as Whitekit was also grabbed. The white kit squealed and thrashed in his jaws almost making him drop Palekit.

"Shush kit." The tom mumbled through a mouthful of fur.

The tom raced across the clearing, desperate to get out with both kits.

The last thing Palekit heard in camp was Redheart wailing "My kits! Starclan why?"

_Where is this cat taking us? _Palekit thought with fear.

After about a few moons, or just a few heartbeats, the tom ran past a patch of brambles. Whitekit screamed as she was dropped in the brambles, being scratched thoroughly.

"Whitekit! Don't leave me!" Palekit whimpered.

She felt so exhausted that she gave in to the darkness tugging at her vision.

**Cliffie! Our first cliffie hee hee and in our first chapter! We are sooooo evil. **** Please review!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whitekit's P.O.V

Whitekit sat gazing anxiously from the edge of the brambles, waiting for Palekit to run back and escape the sinister tom.

_Palekit, Palekit! Come back! I don't want to be alone!_ Whitekit wailed silently.

She got up, wincing as her scratches from the brambles stung. Stumbling around blindly, she called out for Palekit.

After a few calls, she felt her eyelids droop with exhaustion. Sighing she trudged towards a bush with a few ferns underneath them. Flattening the ferns she lay down, ignoring the empty feeling in her belly. _Palekit, please be alright._ She thought one last time before letting darkness take over her.

Whitekit stood in a wide clearing, surrounded by darkness. A misty figure stood ahead of her. Narrowing her eyes, Whitekit made out familiar green eyes.

_Palekit!_ She realized with a jolt. Her mouth was opened as if trying to tell Whitekit something. Whitekit struggled to lift her paws but she felt as if she was frozen to the ground.

Palekit suddenly started racing towards Whitekit, but as she moved closer, she was leapt on by a large cat. He tackled Palekit to the ground and lowered his mouth to deliver the killing bite.

_No! Stop! _Whitekit wanted to shriek but her voice didn't seem to work either. As Palekit went limp, the tom gazed at her with cold amber eyes that seemed to burn into her. The tom took slow steps then ran towards Whitekit with speed she didn't even think was possible.

"Goodbye." He whispered before sinking his sharp fangs into Whitekit's neck.

Whitekit woke up with a jolt, panting and shaking in fear. Scrambling to her paws, she realized she was here for quite a while. The sun was sinking below the horizon.

Stretching, she opened her jaws to yawn but as her jaws opened a foul smell wafted over her. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she had a nagging feeling as if the scent was bad.

Whitekit froze as she heard a rustle. The rustling paused for a few heartbeats but started again. A big black and white creature burst through the ferns, yipping and barking loudly.

Whitekit shrieked in fear, backing away slowly but unsheathing her claws and bushing out her fur. The creature's gaze swept to her before taking a step forward threateningly, and giving a high-pitched yip.

More rustling followed this. _Oh no! I'm going to be crow-food for sure!_ Whitekit thought panicking. But this scent reminded her of Thunderclan's nursery. _Maybe Redheart came to find me! _She thought happily. Five cats, she recognized as Willowstar, Redheart, Snowheart, Thornwhisker and Mouseshadow.

Panic sparked beneath her pelt as she saw all five cats bore new wounds. Willowstar had a new wound across her back, Snowheart had a shredded ear, Thornwhisker had a long wound across his flank and Redheart and Mouseshadow were both limping slightly.

Redheart screeched as she saw her kit all scratched up and dirty. While Redheart had rushed to Whitekit with Snowheart guarding, the other three stalked up to the dog and growled threateningly.

Redheart's P.O.V

"Whitekit! Are you alright?" Redheart fretted.

Worry and fear, clear in her mew but relief shining in her eyes. It pained her to see her kits like this.

_Wait, where was Palekit?_

Redheart looked up sharply and glanced around.

Only then did she realize the sadness in Whitekit's eyes.

"W-where is… Palekit?" Redheart breathed, not able to meet her kit's gaze.

"I'm sorry Redheart. I couldn't stop the tom from taking her." Whitekit mumbled. Her icy blue eyes were clouded with sorrow and guilt.

"It's alright, you couldn't have stopped him anyway. Palekit is probably safe and warm at Windclan." Redheart soothed.

"Yeah, I guess." Redheart could guess that Whitekit didn't really believe that. She was trying to convince herself as much as Whitekit.

Unknown P.O.V

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a kit to chase down." A tom chuckled to his mate. A little kit lay next to him.

The she-cat nodded in agreement "And I have an idea. It sounds like this… Windclan really doesn't want these group of cats to be here. Come over here…" The tom took one last glance at the kit and shuffled closer.

They started talking in hushed whispers, and a hungry gleam in their eyes.

**Sorry for not updating for a while but we were caught up on school work. Thanks for all the reviews *cough cough 0 cough cough* And sorry for the short chapter we will try to update faster. Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
